


Thus With a Kiss

by SailorLestrade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Death, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Modern Era, Multi, Romance, Romeo and Juliet References, Sexual Content, Underage Drinking (In the US)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romeo and Juliet Modern AU</p><p>Tom Hiddleston, of the prestigious Hiddleston's, returns home from boarding school the summer before he heads to Cambridge. But his father, determined to increase the families fortune, announces that Tom will be married off.</p><p>Chris Hemsworth, of the working class Hemsworth's, grew up on the Hiddleston estate and helped tend to the home for years. His girlfriend left him, he's broke, and all he wants to do is party.</p><p>When one magical night brings these two together, their lives are about to change forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_In beautiful and historic London, where our story takes place, there has been a feud brewing ever since the 1500’s. While built on a story passed down for generations, this pointless quarrel is about to hit an all-time high (or low, depending on how you look at it), when two innocent young men are put in the middle of it as they follow their hearts. Two doomed lovers bound to fail._

_We follow their path of courtship, to see if their history will repeat itself, and follow the pattern of a Shakespearean tragedy, or if these two can start a new future for their families._


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom's first day home after leaving school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to think my good friend on Tumblr, hiddlesfashion.tumblr.com for all her help with this story. If it wasn't for her, this wouldn't even see the light of day!

The sun was trying to shine through the curtains hanging at the window, but they were drawn tight and barely a sliver of light was coming through. Not that it mattered to the youngest of the Hiddleston’s. He was the master of sleeping late and he was going to enjoy it. It was the summer before he went off to Cambridge to study law or medicine, unless his father had his way and had him married off before the fall semester started. But there was still another sister who had yet to settle down, so Tom wasn’t too worried.

He didn’t hear the soft squeaks of his bedroom door as it opened or someone quietly tiptoeing over the mess he called a room, clothes thrown about and books laying in stacks. But he did feel someone jump on his bed like a lion stalking a gazelle. Tom set up quickly, a head full of messy, blonde curls.

“Good morning handsome.” Hayley smiled at him. Tom blinked a bit.

“What the hell?” He asked quietly. “What’s going on?” He rubbed his eyes and looked around, realizing that he was home now and not in his dorm at boarding school. And then he saw a familiar, red headed woman smiling at him. “Hayley?”

“Hey!” She smiled. “Why didn’t you tell me that you were coming home last night? I would’ve came by and said hi,” She playfully punched him in the arm.

“Sorry. It just slipped my mind.” Tom chuckled, but absent mindedly rubbed his arm.

Tom had been away at boarding school for the four years, coming home just for breaks. During that time away, he finally bloomed into a young man and grew into that lanky body of his. He was no longer that awkward fawn that Hayley had spent many hours chasing around the estate and bandaging up bumps and bruises. While his hair was still a wild mess, the rest of him had grown up nicely. Hayley settled onto the bed by Tom. Tom was just glad he had slept with his boxers on, or this could’ve been a very awkward situation.

“Make yourself at home?” Tom said, still half asleep. He sleepily rubbed his eyes, making Hayley think of that sweet little boy who would come down the stairs at midnight, dragging his stuffed puppy with him, asking when mommy and daddy were coming home. Hayley almost got caught so many times making out with her boyfriend when he did that, but now, she thought it was cute.

“Already have.” She reached over him and grabbed the remote for the TV and turned it on. While it warmed up, she looked over at him. “So, how was school? Meet any cute guys?” Hayley had been the first one to know that Tom was gay. Mainly because she had spent more time with him than either of his parents really did growing up. His mom tried, she really did, but his dad didn’t care.

“They’re all stuck up douchebags competing over if their dad has the bigger private jet.” Tom explained, rolling his eyes some. Hayley laughed some.

“You know they’re just overcompensating.” She saw the slight pink tint on Tom’s cheeks then. He wasn’t used to people in the house treating him as an adult. He was old enough for these jokes, but his mother and eldest sister still saw him as a chubby twelve year old boy. That’s when the TV turned on. Tom saw the Deputy Commissioner on the screen, holding a press conference. 

“What’s going on?” Tom asked, looking over at Hayley. She just sighed.

“There’s a lot of violence in the city.” She explained. “We’re protected by these spiked gates here, and it didn’t really get to you where you lived, but it’s gotten pretty bad.” Deputy Commissioner Elba was laying out Scotland Yards plan for cracking down on the violence in the city.

“It makes me sick.” Tom said, finally getting out of bed and heading towards his bathroom. “All these mean people in the world. Why can’t we all just get along?” Hayley smiled some and absent mindedly played with the ring on her finger. A lot had happened since the last time Tom was home. A lot.

“Come get breakfast with me.” Hayley demanded. “I’m hungry.”

“Can’t you go by yourself?” Tom asked. “My hair looks awful. I don’t want anyone else to see me.”

“We’re just going to the kitchen,” Hayley explained. “So it’s not like we’re actually going to see anyone. Your sisters haven’t arrived yet.” Tom stuck his head out the bathroom door.

“My sisters are coming?” He asked. Sarah had a very nice job in India, working for a newspaper, and Emma had been hanging out with Hollywood’s finest. They only came home when something big was about to happen, and that made Tom nervous.

“Yeah. They’ll be here by this afternoon. I’m surprised your mother didn’t tell you.” Tom sighed and went back into the bathroom to get a shower.

“They don’t tell me anything.” He said sadly. “Let me get a shower then I’ll go get some breakfast with you.” He shut the bathroom door and stepped into the shower. Hayley sighed and looked down at her belly.

“Don’t worry, I’ll tell Uncle Tom about you, just calm down.” She got up then and went to the dresser to lay Tom out some clothes. She knew what was going to happen today. She just didn’t want to let him know.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris's friend meet up with him.

He was sitting at the bar, hand on a pint, his head resting on his other arm. It was only ten in the morning, and he was sipping on a beer. He didn’t even lift his head as the bells above the door rang, announcing someone’s entrance. The two men looked at each other before sighing and taking a seat on each side of him.

“Already man?” Anthony asked. He was in his uniform, having come off the night shift of patrol. He was a cop, and he had been trying to get his best friend Chris to join him, so they wouldn’t find him at a bar this early in the morning.

“She left me.” He groaned into his arm. Anthony looked up at Jeremy, who was sitting on the other side of Chris. Jeremy just rolled his eyes.

“She’ll be back.” Jeremy assured him. “She always comes back.” Chris groaned and shook his head.

“She’s moving to America to be with her boyfriend.” He sighed. “She had been seeing some model behind my back.”

“Are you sure it’s a guy?” Anthony joked. Chris turned his head slightly to glare at his friend. “I’m just meaning, Elsa has a very nice pair of...eyes.” He really didn’t feel like getting punched and having to explain to his boss how it happened.

“I think what Anthony is trying to say is Elsa is a total hottie.” Jeremy added. Chris slowly hit his head against his arm.

“You two really know how to cheer a guy up.” The bartender said as he did his inventory. Jeremy looked at his phone then nudged Chris.

“Hey, there’s gonna be a shit party tonight. Everyone’s gonna be there. Scarlett, Elizabeth, Cobie. Everyone.” Chris shrugged.

“I don’t want anyone to see me tonight.” Chris groaned. Jeremy looked at Anthony for help.

“Well, good news for our ugly mug then. It’s a costume party.” Anthony explained. “You could go as Hercules. Or Thor. I think you’d make a good Thor.” Chris just shrugged again. He lifted his head finally though to take a sip of his beer.

“Come on man. She’s not worth your suffering.” Jeremy said, slapping Chris on the back. “You are Chris fucking Hemsworth! There are many girls who would love to crawl into your bed night after night. Don’t let that get ruined by Elsa Pataky.” Chris just took another sip of his beer then froze.

“What time is it?” He asked. “I left my phone at home.”

“Uh, it’s a little after ten in the morning.” Anthony said, looking at his watch.

“Oh fuck!” Chris jumped up and chugged the rest of his beer. Anthony and Jeremy looked at each other. “I’m fucking late!”

“Late? For what? You’re never on time for anything.” Jeremy chuckled. They two men followed their friend out onto the sidewalk as he ran to his car.

“Dad’s not as young as he used to be and with Luke and Liam both off living their lives, it’s up to me to help him with the damn Hiddleston estate.”

“He’s still working for them?” Jeremy asked. “I thought he would’ve told that old dickhead to shove it by now.”

“He says that he is going to haunt that old Scottish bastard until his last breath. Then he’s gonna take a nice vacation and come back and haunt the shit out of him some more.” Chris explained, jumping into his convertible.

“But the Hiddleston’s aren’t Scottish...right?” Anthony asked.

“It doesn’t matter Anthony!” Chris called out. “I’m late and my dad is gonna kick my ass!” With that, he drove off. Jeremy and Anthony sighed.

“The man is an adult. I think he needs to chill.” Jeremy said. Anthony nodded in agreement.

“Well, since we’re here, wanna go get a beer? We’ll go get him later to go to the party.” Anthony said. Jeremy sighed and shrugged.

“Sure. Why not? I have nothing better to do.” They headed back inside to enjoy a pint or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you like to read more?


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom needs a haircut.

Tom made it downstairs in a breezy shirt and a pair of nice shorts. He didn’t dress up that often when he was home, even though his parents both wanted him to. He was carrying a book with him as he made his way to the table. But a familiar golden creature stopped him short before he made it there. But Tom couldn’t help but smile.

“Hey Loki.” He said, crouching and scratching the golden retriever behind the ears. Loki barked and licked his face. Even if he just saw him five minutes ago, he was always super excited to see his master.

“I can’t believe how big he’s gotten.” Hayley giggled as she set breakfast on the table for her and Tom. Diana, Tom’s mother, was off at the spa and James, his father, was out making money that he didn’t really need. “But then again, you’ve grown up a lot too.” Tom smiled and carried his book over to the table with him. Loki followed along, wagging his tail.

The two shared a quiet breakfast, making small talk about the weather and the John le Carré book that Tom was currently reading. But as Hayley was about to tell Tom her big news, Loki’s head popped up and he ran over to the kitchen door and started barking some. Tom and Hayley were both confused, until a large man wearing almost all black came walking in.

“Hey Squirt.” He laughed. Tom smiled but rolled his eyes some.

“Hey Michael.” Tom said. “What brings you here?”

“I just came by to see my favorite cousin.” He pulled up a chair and set down by Hayley at the table.

Michael Fassbender was Tom’s distant, yet always around, cousin. He was born and raised in Ireland, but moved to England when he was old enough. Mainly because he had gotten involved with some gang that had been charged with kidnapping people from their rival gang. So off Michael went, promising his mother that he would be a good boy and stay out of trouble. Too bad for her, she couldn’t see his fingers crossed behind his back.

“So Hayley…” Michael said, scanning the woman up and down. “You still seeing Captain America?” She sighed some. Michael had tried countless times to get Hayley to go out on a date with him. But she had been dating her boyfriend Chris ever since he came to the UK for a study abroad trip. He was a soldier now in the US Army, and Michael and others liked to make fun of that.

“Yes Michael. Nothing has changed since the last time you asked me this. A week ago.” Hayley looked at Tom. He could tell his friend was pretty annoyed with his cousin. Tom decided to change the subject.

“So, what are you out and about doing today?” Tom asked, taking a bite of his oatmeal.

“I have a meeting this morning,” Michael explained. “But I thought I’d stop by and see my favorite cousin.” He stole a piece of Tom’s toast and put his feet up on the kitchen table.

“Michael Josef Fassbender, you better get those dirty shoes of your off my table or I will call your mother.” Michael quickly dropped his feet to the floor.

“Hey Aunt Diana. Looking good today.” Michael flashed her a charming smile. She just went to the fridge and pulled out a water bottle.

“No wine this morning mother?” Tom asked, sipping his own orange juice.

“If you must know, I’m on a cleanse.” She said, walking over to her son. “You need a haircut. Hayley, would you take him to the usual place?”

“Mother, I’m more than capable of taking myself for a haircut. But I don’t need one.” Tom rolled his eyes.

“Thomas, if your hair gets any longer, you’re going to look like your dog after he’s been blow dried. Nice and poofy.” She took a drink of her water. “And your father wants you cleaned up. Your sisters are flying in and he is having a client over for lunch.” Tom groaned.

“Fine. I will go get a haircut.” Tom groaned. Hayley and Michael both had to hide their smiles. Tom hated having his hair cut. He loved it just the way it was.

“I’m not going to miss this.” Michael said. Tom looked at him.

“I thought you had a meeting…” Tom said, eyeing his cousin. Michael snickered some.

“I think they’ll understand.” Michael gave that chuckle that always made Tom and Hayley shiver. “Come on. Let’s go.”

“Hayley and I will drive and meet you there.” Tom said. “That way, you can go to your thing afterwards and we can go shop a little.” Michael thought it over for a second before nodding and heading out the door. Tom sighed once his cousin had left. “Wanna take my car?”

“That Jaguar or my beat up old Dodge Avenger? Which do you think?” Hayley asked. Tom smiled and snagged up his keys, grabbed his wallet, and slid on some shoes.

****

“So Tom, there’s been something I’ve been trying to tell you ever since you woke up.” Hayley said as Tom drove towards the hair salon.

“What is it?” Tom asked, a little worried. Hayley could hear the worry in his voice.

“Oh, it’s nothing bad.” She said. “You remember that guy I had been seeing. Captain America?” She asked. Tom smiled.

“Yeah. His name’s Chris, right? Evans?” She nodded.

“Yeah. Well, that’s gonna be my last name soon.” Tom glanced over at her. He could see the ring on her finger and he couldn’t believe that he missed it.

“I’m so happy for you!” He said. “We should celebrate. I think there’s some nice wine at home.”

“Well, I can’t have wine.” Hayley added. “Becauses there’s going to be a third one in our little family.” She put a hand on her belly. “And he or she is going to need a godfather.” Tom parked the car at the salon and looked over at her.

“You’re pregnant?” He asked.

“And I want you to be the godfather, in case something happens to Chris and me.” Tom teared up and hugged her, a smile on his face.

“I’d love nothing more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want more?


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a "I need to get through to the good part" chapter.

Chris pulled his car onto the Hiddleston estate via the back gate. His father was there with his small crew already, working on the yard. His father was showing his age more and more each day, and Chris’s stupid brothers weren’t helping much. Once Liam turned eighteen, he was gone. And who knew about Luke anymore. But Chris was trying to be responsible for twenty-one.

“Hey dad.” Chris said, getting out of his car that was parked by the workshed. Craig Hemsworth looked up at him.

“Bout time you got here boy.” He tossed a shovel at Chris, who easily caught it. “These rose bushes aren’t going to plant themselves.” Chris sighed and followed his dad over to the new rose bushes that needed planted. “And the lawn needs mowed.”

“Dad, why do you keep doing this?” Chris asked, looking at the large house in the distance. “The Hiddleston’s are jackasses.”

“BEcause dad wants to stick it to the man.” Chris heard a familiar voice say. Chris turned to see his older brother, Luke, standing there with work gloves on, carrying a rose bush. “And cutting the grass does just that.”

“Luke, I didn’t expect to see you.” Chris said. “What brings your sorry ass back around these parts?”

“I’m out of work for the summer, so dad told me if I would come help his lawn care business, he’s pay me. So here I am.” Luke explained. “Liam’s actually in town too, but he’s too good for anything physical, unless it involves a sexy woman and a lack of clothing.”

“I really didn’t want to hear that.” Craig said, shaking his head. “Come on you lazy good for nothings. Let’s get to work.” Chris sighed and got to work digging holes while Luke planted the bushes. He kept thinking about Elsa and how much he missed her as he worked.

After a few hours of working, and making sure not to disturb Mrs. Hiddleston as she took her nap, the two Hemsworth boys took a break. Craig had went to get some lunch, so Luke went to the shed and grabbed a cooler. He grabbed out two cans of beer and tossed one to his brother.

“The last time I saw you that upset, mom had found your girly magazines under your bed and tossed them out and was making you go talk to the preacher.” Luke said, opening his can and taking a sip. “So, what gives?”

“Elsa left me.” He groaned. He looked over at Luke, who had a smirk on his face. “What’s so funny?”

“I’m honestly kinda surprised you kept her as long as you did.” Luke laughed. “I mean, wow! She had that body…”

“You’re almost as helpful as Jeremy and Anthony.” Chris groaned.

“And, I mean, you’re not exactly People Magazine’s Sexiest Man.” Luke laughed. Chris rolled his eyes.

“I could be if I put my mind to it!” Chris said.

“You’d need to become famous for something other than wanking it to the most videos on Pornhub.”

“You’re an asshole.” Chris said, flipping Luke off.

“I love you too bro.” He said, punching Chris’s arm. Chris said. They teased each other like that all the time, but when push would come to shove, they would be there to back each other up in a heartbeat.

“There’s a costume party tonight.” Chris said. “Wanna come?”

“I have a Princess Peach costume I’ve been dying to wear.” Luke said. Chris eyes his brother. “And the sad thing is, you think I’m joking.” He laughed. “I’ll be there. It’s at Sebastian’s, right?”

“Of course.” Chris said. “He throws the best parties.” Right then, Craig smacked both his sons in the back of the head.

“Will you quit yappin’?” Craig asked. He gave them each a sandwich. “Eat quick. I’d like to be done before next century!” He went back to work, leaving both his sons to eat quickly.

Neither one was aware that the party was going to change one of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want more?


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom's father brings someone for him to meet.

Tom got his haircut and styled nicely. Hayley made a comment that cutting his hair made him look less innocent than he really was.

“What are you talking about?” Michael asked, taking his cousin into a playful headlock. “My cousin is a killer, aren’t ya?” Tom just rolled his eyes but agreed with him so he could get out of his situation.

“Oh, your mother texted you while you were getting those curls cut off..” Hayley said. “Your sisters are in and your father wants you to meet them at the club for lunch.” Tom sighed. He hated going to the club. He didn’t feel like he fit in there.

“Want to go?” Tom asked Hayley and Michael. Hayley shook her head.

“As much as I would love to be with the entire Hiddleston clan at once, I really don’t want to.” She explained. “Plus, I’m waiting on a surprise from my Chris.” Tom looked at Michael, but he just raised his hands up, giving the women of the salon a nice view of his tattoos.

“I’m not exactly what people call a “family man”.” He said. “But good luck to you though.” Tom sighed. He knew he would be facing his family alone.

“Well, we better get going so I can drop you off at home.” Tom said. Hayley smiled.

“Oh, I almost forgot,” She said. “There’s a party tonight. A friend of a friend. It’s a costume party. Wanna go with me?” Tom smiled.

“Of course.” He said. “I have just the right costume.” He offered his arm and led her out of the building. Michael followed along behind. Soon, he was on his bike and the others were in the car, heading in opposite directions.

Tom took Hayley to her place. As they pulled up to the small house, a familiar man was sitting on her porch swing, playing on his phone. Chris looked at Hayley and her eyes widened and a smile crept on her face.

“Have fun.” He said, smiling. “I would tell you to use protection, but it seems a little late for that one.” She playfully hit his arm then ran out of the car to her hero, her future husband.

****

Seeing Hayley and Chris being reunited made Tom smile. He had met him a few times and he was a super nice guy. It made him want to find a Chris of his own someday. Someone who was sweet and caring, and truly wanted to be with him. He thought about this the whole way to the country club.

He had to flash his membership badge when he got to the gate, and they let him in pretty quickly. This was a very nice club. Deputy Commissioner Elba played her often on his days off, and there was even a rumor that the Queen herself would come here late at night to play a few holes. Tom sighed, found his father’s car, and parked next to it. He made his way into the main building, and immediately got tackled by his sister, Emma.

“Tommy!” She said, smiling and hugging him. He chuckled and hugged.

“Hey there Emma.” He said. “What’s new with you?”

“I just got a role playing someone in a video game.” She said. “I mean, the public isn’t going to be blessed with my beautiful face, but I get to sing, which is all I really want to do anyway.” Tom smiled. He was so glad his sister was getting to do what she wanted in life. But at the same time, he wondered why he was being forced to going into a career path he didn’t want, but she got to travel the globe and work on her acting and singing. She wasn’t forced to go to boarding school or anything like that. But he couldn’t be mad at his sister. He could be mad at his father though.

“So, Sarah’s here too?” Tom asked. Emma nodded. “Great. He must have something big planned.” Tom sighed and rolled his eyes. Emma pulled him into the banquet room that they were using.

“Well, he’s not even here yet.” Emma said. “So come enjoy some drinks with us.” She led Tom to Diana and Sarah, who were gossiping over a bottle of wine.

“Oh, no thanks. I don’t drink.” He said. Emma gave him a glass of lemonade.

“I know Tommy.” She giggled. “That’s why I ordered you the lemonade, non-alcoholic.” Tom smiled and sipped it while the three girls drank their wine and talked about everything under the sun. It was about twenty minutes later when James Hiddleston made his presence known. The Hiddleston’s all looked up at him.

“Hello everyone.” James said, placing his suit jacket on the coat rack. “I’d like you all to meet Benedict. He works in my firm.” Sarah elbowed Emma. She was sure that he was here to set her up. Emma just blushed and played with her hair some. “Benedict, this is my son, Thomas.”

“Your father has told me a lot about you Thomas.” Benedict said, taking his hand and kissing it gently. Emma and Sarah’s eyes widened. Diana just rolled her eyes. Trying to set her son up again.

“Please, call me Tom.” Tom said. Benedict took the seat by Tom and smiled at him. Soon, lunch was ordered and everyone just chatted. James seemed to be trying to sell Tom to Benedict the whole time. He kept dropping achievements that Tom had accomplished. Diana knew what her husband was doing. He was trying to get Tom married off. Even Tom knew that. And Benedict wasn’t a bad guy. He was just kind of...boring. But Tom knew how to be a gentleman and humored him.

“You two would make such a nice couple.” James said, making Tom choke on his lemonade some. Benedict rubbed his back some, making Tom shiver a little. “You two should go out tonight. See how the evening goes.” Tom glanced over at Sarah and Emma. His sisters looked at him then at each other, trying to figure something out.

“There’s a party tonight.” Sarah said. “One of my school friends is having it. You guys could go. It’s a costume party though.”

“Oh, I have a Sherlock Holmes costume that would be perfect!” Benedict said. Tom groaned internally but smiled at him.

“Sounds like a date.” Tom said, trying to hide his pain from him. He would humor his dad until he went off to Cambridge and was far away from them. Unless, of course, his dad had already booked a church and planned their honeymoon.

Tom just wished that he could disappear already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! It's finally getting to the good part.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris's group and Tom's group head to the party.

The house was vibrating with “(You Gotta) Fight For Your Right (To Party)” by the Beastie Boys blaring from the speakers the DJ had set up. People were in the pool, in the hot tub, and all over the house. Chris, Jeremy, and Anthony walked in. Anthony was off duty, but he had almost wore his uniform as his costume. His luck, a good friend of the Deputy Commissioner’s would be there and report him. So, instead, he was dressed up as John Bender from The Breakfast Club. Chris looked around, and when he saw a guy dressed as cupid walk by, he glared at his friends.

“What kind of party did you bring me to?” He asked.

“It’s a costume party.” Jeremy said. “Looks like you didn’t get the memo though.” Chris looked down at his costume. He was in jeans with a black Iron Man t-shirt, which his hair pulled back into a ponytail.

“What’s wrong with it? I’m Tony Stark. I’m Iron Man!”

“Oh, come on, your arc reactor doesn’t even glow.” Jeremy said.

“Told you that you should’ve dressed up as Thor.” Anthony added. Chris sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Well, at least I’m not dressed like Darth Vadar without the helmet.” 

“I’m Anakin!” Jeremy growled at Chris. Chris just chuckled and headed to the bar. He saw his brother’s there, getting themselves a drink. And, sure enough, Luke was in a Princess Peach costume, and Liam was dressed like a cat.

“Really?” Chris asked as he ordered himself a beer.

“At least we wore a costume.” Liam said. “What are you supposed to be?”

“I’m Iron Man! Can’t you see?” He held up his shirt where the arc reactor was. Luke shrugged.

“Don’t see it.” He said. Chris sighed and let his shirt fall. He grabbed his beer and took a drink of it.

“So, I heard Elsa left you.” Liam said, making Chris kind of glare at Luke. “Hey, it’s cool. Jennifer decided she’d rather date someone else. So we’re both on the prowl.” Chris just left his brothers standing there and headed outside for some fresh air.

****

“I feel so overdressed.” Tom said as he walked into the party with Benedict. Hayley and Chris (Or, Evans, as everyone else seemed to call him) were behind them. Hayley was dressed as a witch, and Evans was dressed in his fatigues. Benedict was dressed up as classic Sherlock Holmes, including a pipe and deerstalker. He looked at Tom, dressed in a tux with a cape, a top hat, white eye mask, and a rose.

“Tuxedo Mask was a good choice.” He said supportingly. “I honestly wouldn’t have thought of it.” Tom nodded and made his way into the party. He scanned and saw his sisters, Sarah dressed up like Elsa from Frozen, her blonde hair braided and everything; and Emma was dressed like the comic book version of Black Canary, with fishnets and lots of black leather. He saw Michael in the corner, making out with some random girl. He was a little surprised to see his cousin there, but he knew that Michael would go wherever there was free booze and women. He saw he was dressed as someone from Sons of Anarchy, complete with leather and chains, but that wasn’t much different than how he normally dressed.

“Oh good god Michael, get a room.” Hayley said. Tom chuckled some. “Seriously, they’re going to die from lack of oxygen if they don’t stop sometime soon.” She had explained all about Tom and Michael to Evans, since they were really the only people she hung out with. Evans really liked Tom, and kind of saw him like a brother, but as for Michael, he had mixed feelings about him.

“Come on, let’s go dance.” Evans said, taking Hayley’s hand and leading her to the dance floor. Tom sighed, but Benedict took his hand and led him out to the dance floor as well. Tom was a little nervous. Not that he didn’t know how to dance. He was a fantastic dancer. But his dance moves were more fun and carefree, and Benedict seemed like he was more of a calculated classic dancer.

So Tom just bounced on his feet and pretended to have fun.

****

“This party kinda sucks.” Chris groaned. He was looking for Jeremy, who had brought the good stuff with him. Legally, it wasn’t allowed, and with Anthony being a cop, you think they would be a little smarter. But he didn’t rat them out. There were even a few times when he knew he was going to be off for a few days, he would join them.

“Tell me about it.” Luke groaned. “Liam ran off with some girl that kinda was dressed like a hooker or something.” Chris sighed and looked around. This party was not helping him forget his Elsa.

And that’s when he saw him.

It was like the world slowed down when he saw the cute blonde in a tux, dancing around with some boring looking man. Chris just kept staring at him until he was sure that he had reached creep status.

“Who is he?” Chris asked. Luke looked the same direction he was.

“Oh, that’s Tom Hiddleston.” He explained. “Spoiled little brat.”

“That’s Tom Hiddleston?” Chris asked. “But he’s a scrawny little punk with lots of hair.” Luke shrugged.

“I guess puberty finally caught up with him.” He said. He walked away to go find someone to dance with. Chris kept staring until Jeremy came up and grabbed his arm.

“Come on man. We’re going to start without you.” Chris reluctantly let himself be pulled away, but the whole time, he was burning every little detail into his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of the costumes? Want more?


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Tom meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been awhile since I've posted. I got a tooth pulled then, come to find out, I'm allergic to the pain meds they gave me. So I've just been pretty awful. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

“I’m going to go get some air.” Tom yelled to Benedict over David Bowie’s “Let’s Dance”. Benedict nodded.

“I’m gonna hit the bar. Meet up with you in a bit.” Tom quickly left. This party was just too much for him. The music was too loud and the air was too stiff. He quickly walked outside. There weren’t too many people out around the pool. You could still hear the music, but it wasn’t as deafening. Tom rested against a railing, enjoying the peace of the night. But, Tom wasn’t exactly a lightweight with all the muscle he had put on, and the railing gave away, making him fall backwards into a small group of people.

“Are you okay?” Chris asked, shocked that the man he had just been eyeing had fallen into his lap. Tom looked up at him.

“I am so sorry.” He blushed, getting up and sitting by Chris for a second.

“Hey, it’s ok.” Chris said. “Are you alright?” Tom nodded and looked around. He saw the rest of the small group, about four other people, staring at him. He saw the joint in Jeremy’s hand.

“Oh, I’m interrupting.” Tom said. “I should probably go.”

“No, wait.” Chris said. “It’s ok. You can join us.” Tom looked at him.

“Wait...aren’t you Chris Hemsworth?” He asked. “Your family has taken care of my father’s estate for years.”

“Tom Hiddleston? What a surprise!” He said, trying to hide the fact he had been watching him.

“Uh...well I don’t smoke pot.” Tom said, shifting from the awkwardness of the situation.

“You’re telling me that you never smoked at boarding school?” Chris asked. Tom shook his head no.

“I didn’t even drink.” He said. Chris looked over at his company, who were all pretty shocked by what they had heard. Chris motioned to Jeremy, who handed him the joint.

“Here. We’re going to change this.” Chris said. Tom watched as he took a hit, then pulled Tom to him so their mouths were only a couple centimeters apart. Tom gasped during the transition, leaving Chris the perfect opportunity. He released the smoke into Tom’s mouth, letting him inhale the secondhand effects. Tom coughed some.

“I don’t really feel any different.” Tom coughed. Chris patted his back then handed him the joint.

“Here.” He said. “Trust me. You’ll feel it soon.”

****

“No, I see it. You’re totally Iron Man. Or at least Tony Stark.” Tom said, dancing with Chris outside. Benedict hadn’t been to look for him, but he was so awkward about the whole situation and he didn’t want to seem too desperate. 

“Thank you!” Chris said. “And I’m really digging the Tuxedo Mask thing you got going on.” Tom smiled some.

“Thanks. My sisters told me I should’ve dressed up as Sailor Moon.” He chuckled. Chris laughed loudly.

“I would’ve paid good money to see that.” Chris laughed. As they were in the middle of their own conversation, they didn’t notice that they were being watched by someone.

****

“We need to do something about this.” Emma said, fixing her hair. Liam watched as his brother partied with Tom and smiled.

“Push them together?” He asked. “This is the happiest I’ve seen him in a long time. And I don’t have to hear him whine about Elsa anymore.” Emma grabbed Liam’s hand and pulled him out from behind the bushes where they had been having their own party. 

“Come on.” She said. “I know what song to request. Tom can’t resist dancing to it.” She led him over to the DJ, who nodded and dug around in his archives for the right song.

****

“Okay dolls and dudes, this was requested for all the lovers out there. And a nice little tribute to a fallen icon.” The DJ announced. The opening notes for “Purple Rain” came on then. Chris and Tom looked at each other, a small smile creeping onto Tom’s face.

“Care to dance?” Chris asked, offering his hand. Tom took it and was immediately swept up into Chris’s chest. And as they started to dance, they could feel themselves starting to fall in love.

Emma and Liam spied on the two as they danced, a smiling spreading on their face as they realized that their mission had been accomplished. They headed off back into the party then, missing Hayley and Evans running over to Tom as the song started to end.

“Hey, you need to get back into the party.” Hayley said. She saw the goo-goo eyes they were making at each other and the fact their were about to kiss. “Michael’s looking for you, and I don’t think he’d be to happy to see you making out with a Hemsworth.”

“Yeah. Right.” Tom said. He looked at Chris then at Hayley. “Hayley, give me your lipstick.” Hayley looked confused but dug in her bag for her lipstick. Tom took it and wrote his number on Chris’s arm. “And you better text me.” With that, he gave Chris a quick peck on the lips before running off with Hayley and Evans. Chris stood there for a moment before he smiled. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and quickly typed Tom’s number in, so it wouldn’t wash off.

“Hey man, there you are.” Luke said, walking up to him. “Having any luck forgetting Elsa?”

“Elsa who?” Chris asked, heading back into the party, a satisfied smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Chris make a plan

Chris stared at his phone for what felt like hours, unsure if he could text Tom right away or hold off. He didn’t want to seem desperate, and he honestly wasn’t even sure if Tom was that into him or not. But he didn’t want someone to come along and sweep him off his feet. A good looking guy like that was bound to have people wrapped around the block just to dance with him. Chris would’ve loved to have danced with him more, but when Michael heard that the Hemsworth boys were in the building, he was determined to hunt them down and beat the everloving shit out of them.

“Stupid Irish brut. Thanks he’s so cool because he’s in a gang.” Chris rolled his eyes. “I could be in a gang if I wanted to.”

“Sure you could big guy.” Jeremy said, slapping his friend on the back. “So, who’s the lucky broad?”

“Uh, no one.” Chris said. “I have something to do. I’ll catch up with you guys later.” With that, he started to run off. But Anthony snagged his arm.

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going?” He asked.

“For a walk.” Chris said, itching to see Tom again. Jeremy and Anthony exchanged looks.

“Are you going to go pick a fight with Michael Fuckbender?” Anthony asked. Chris chuckled a little at the brut’s new nickname.

“No.” Chris said. “I really just want some air before I head home and get a lecture from my dad about moving out and making something of myself.” Anthony let go of Chris’s arm and nodded.

“I hear ya man. Just call me if you need anything. Jeremy’s probably too stoned to distinguish his cell phone from a toaster.” Chris chuckled again and waved goodbye to his friends. He could still hear them bickering as he made his way down the familiar roads that lead him from his home to the Hiddleston estate. He had worked there with his dad long enough that he had the tricks on how to sneak in and out. He hopped the fence and made his way to where he knew Tom’s room was.

****

“He wonderful.” Tom said dreamily. He was laying on his bed, smiling. Evans was sitting in a chair with Hayley in his lap. They were getting ready to go home for the night, but had came in with Tom to find out what he was going on and on about.

“Who’s wonderful?” Hayley asked. “The guy from the party.”

“Yes.” Tom said, blushing some. “I can’t believe that’s the same Chris Hemsworth that I knew from my childhood.” Hayley smiled at her fiancé and giggled.

“Someone’s smitten.” She said. Evans smiled.

“I just wouldn’t let that cousin of yours know.” He said. “He’s kinda...scary?”

“Michael just has a lot of love to give.” Tom said. “And he hasn’t found the right person.”

“A love of guns maybe.” Evans said under his breath. “Well, we better get going. I’m only on leave for a week and I’d like to spend as much time with my wife to be as I can.” He smiled at Hayley, who was blushing like mad.

“I’m never gonna get used to that.” She said happily. “See you tomorrow Tommy boy.” With that, the couple left, leaving Tom on his bed. Loki, who had been laying on the floor, jumped onto the chair that Evans and Hayley had just vacated. It was his chair. Tom chuckled.

“You silly dog.” Loki just wagged his tail and barked. That’s when Tom’s phone chirped, saying that he had a text message. He picked it up and opened the text.

“Are you busy? -Chris”

Tom smiled. He realized that he hadn’t put Chris’s number into his phone, but now he had it. He sent back a text.

Tom: Not really. Why?

A few seconds later, Chris’s message came through.

Chris: Come out on your balcony.

Tom got up and made his way to the balcony doors. Loki got up and followed him. Tom stepped outside and saw Chris standing there, smiling up at him. Tom’s smile became wider and he went to the railing.

“What are you doing?” Tom asked.

“I just had to see you again.” Chris said. “There’s something about the way you smile at me. It’s like I’m seeing the sun after a long, dark night.” Tom’s heart fluttered a bit at the cheesiness of Chris’s line. “Wait right there.” Tom was a little confused, until he saw Chris climbing up the drain pipe and making an American Ninja Warrior jumped over to the balcony, where he pulled himself up.

“You really do have some muscle strength.” Tom said, impressed. “Those guns aren’t just for show?” Chris smiled and flexed some. That caused a little stirring in Tom’s pants.

“I know that our parents can’t stand each other. My dad claims that the Hiddleston’s did the Hemsworth’s wrong years ago, and your dad…”

“My father is a dick.” Tom said, matter of factly. Chris nodded a bit.

“Not the words I was going to use, but whatever.” He chuckled some. “I don’t care that you’re a Hiddleston. I just care that you’re Tom. And I know that Frozen warned against doing this kind of stuff, but I feel that we’ve technically known each other our whole lives. So, will you run away and marry me?” Tom was a little in shock. Someone willingly wanted to marry him without being bribed by his father. He knew that was his plan with Benedict. And while every piece of sense in his brain was telling him not to, his heart won over.

“Yes.” Tom said. “I’ll marry you.” Chris smiled and pulled him to him, kissing him gently. As they kissed, Loki wedged himself in-between them.

“Oh Loki.” Chris laughed. “I will send for you tomorrow. I’m sure Father Downey’s assistant won’t mind.” Tom smiled more.

“Until tomorrow my love. But you must run. My father will be home soon and if catches you here, there will be no wedding tomorrow.” Chris stole another kiss before maneuvering himself back to the lawn. He looked up at Tom.

“I will count the moments until our union becomes true!” With that, he ran off.

****

“I approve, just so you know.” A voice said behind Chris as he made to the worker’s gate. Chris jumped and turned to Liam walking behind him. His clothing was a mess and there’s was lipstick on his cheek and neck. “And I’m gonna be there for the wedding tomorrow.”

“Why is there lipstick on you?” Chris asked. Liam inwardly cursed.

“No reason.” He said. “Come on. We need to get you a tux.”

****

“I approve.” Emma said, standing in the doorway to Tom’s room. Tom jumped and came in from the balcony. “Just don’t let SArah know. She has a stick up her butt.”

“Why do you smell of men’s cologne?” Tom asked.

“Uh...it’s the new Lady Gaga scent…” Emma said, blushing. “Anyway, I’m gonna be at that wedding tomorrow. I have some songs to sing and such. Now come on, let’s get your things ready. Tomorrow is a big day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!!

**Author's Note:**

> Want to read more?


End file.
